This invention is directed to a toy which is capable of moving in a summersault-like manner wherein the toy rotates first about a first shaft which is supported above a surface by pedestals on the end of the shaft, and then a second shaft which is also supported above a surface by pedestals on the end of the shaft.
Certain tumbling toys are known which utilize suction cups. Normally, the toy includes a front and back axle with a suction cup mounted to each of these axles. Located in conjunction with the suction cup is some sort of mechanism which will lift the end of the toy upward so as to break a seal between the suction cup and a support surface. These toys are operated by placing the toy on a vertical or very steeply slanted surface such that gravity tends to pull the toy downwardly. The toy will tumble over itself with it being held to the surface first by one suction cup and then the next.
The above described toys are interesting to play with for both children and adults because of their novel action. For these toys to operate properly however, they require a very smooth vertical or near vertical surface such as a window pane or the like. Because these toys have to be used with a very smooth vertical surface, this limits the play value of the toy.
For small children, it is not normally desirable to have these small children playing near a large window or glass door. An inherent danger resides in the child breaking the glass window or door and injuring or maiming themselves in the process.
Other types of toys are known which are capable of moving on horizontal surfaces. These toys skirt the disadvantages of playing on smooth vertical surfaces such as above. These toys however walk in a more normal manner, and not in the comic tumbling manner of the above referred to toys which will walk down a window pane or the like.